<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking the wall by DaniiiAnn, VGinny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970713">Breaking the wall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniiiAnn/pseuds/DaniiiAnn'>DaniiiAnn</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGinny/pseuds/VGinny'>VGinny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Co-workers, F/M, Fanart, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Healer Draco Malfoy, Lawyer Hermione Granger, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-War, St Mungo's Hospital</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniiiAnn/pseuds/DaniiiAnn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGinny/pseuds/VGinny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was Healers or Co-workers at St Mungo's. It's seven years since the war, Draco is a speciality Healer and Hermione is his Solicitor. His experimental healing has put his career and the hospital in trouble. Would Hermione be able to help the former enemy get out of trouble?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Draimone Fics, July - September Mad Frankenstein Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breaking the wall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The amazing artwork is created by DaniiiAnn.<br/>The Beta credit goes to the amazing Kiwi05622</p><p>Thank you Mad and Fran for such a fun Fest! We enjoyed the whole process.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Breaking the wall-</p><p> </p><p>“Granger?” Draco Malfoy asked, raising a single eyebrow at Head-Healer David Scott. “What happened to Roger Diggle?”</p><p> </p><p>“He says he has appointed his best associate for the case. It will be fine. I am sure she will be competent.” Scott said with a falsely reassuring tone. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a question of her competency.” Draco said. Scott raised his eyebrows at him and before he could say anything further, there was a gentle knock on his office door.</p><p> </p><p>“Come in.” Scott called out. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione Granger opened the door and let herself in. She strode towards Healer Scott with a small smile and extended her hand. Scott shook it and smiled at her. He was the genial Head of St Mungo’s.</p><p> </p><p>Draco casually glanced up at Granger and did a double take. Gone was the awkward, buck toothed school girl with unkempt bushy hair. Ageing seemed to have worked wonders on her. He had hardly seen her in person after their eighth year at Hogwarts. It had been almost six years ago. Her brown ringlets were tamed into an elegant bun. She wore fitted dark maroon robes that were professional and elegant. It made her look attractive and appealing. </p><p>“Solicitor Hermione Granger. I am here on behalf of Diggle and Burke associates.”</p><p> </p><p>Scott gestured at her to take the seat next to Draco’s. She primly sat down and looked at Draco. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Healer Malfoy.” she said. She did not smile at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Solicitor Granger” Draco replied, trying to keep the stiffness in his voice to the bare minimum. </p><p> </p><p>True to her form she pulled out large stacks of folders and a few muggle pens from her small purse and stacked them neatly on the table. Draco knew this version of Granger very well. She may appear to have changed on the outside, but Draco was glad to see that her inner swottiness was intact. He controlled his smirk. It would be unwise to antagonise his Solicitor. His Healing career was in her hands, after all. </p><p> </p><p>She put her hands on the folders. “I have studied the case thoroughly. I must say these are some serious accusations on Healer Malfoy and the hospital.”</p><p> </p><p>She was speaking only to Scott and ignoring Draco. It annoyed him. It was because of him that the hospital was in the current unpleasant situation. She was representing him as much as she was representing the hospital, so he decided to cut her off and intervene.</p><p> </p><p>“We are aware of that.” He said, trying to hide his irritation. </p><p> </p><p>She looked up at him and held his gaze. There was no kindness in those brown eyes for him, but he was surprised to know that there wasn’t any hostility either. “Tell us the solution, Solicitor Granger. That’s what you are here for aren’t you?” Draco said. Her gaze turned reproachful and she glared at him before controlling her expressions. </p><p> </p><p>“I am here to help give you a legal solution, yes, but there are some hopeless cases where even the best of the Solicitors are not able to help. If a crime has been committed here, there is very little I will be able to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did not commit any crime. You surely must have seen the patient’s consent form. She was well aware of what she was getting into.” Draco said in a calm tone. </p><p> </p><p>“Why wasn’t her son made aware of it?” Granger asked equally as calm. </p><p> </p><p>“Because she asked me not to tell him anything. He would not have consented to the... alternative treatment.” He tried to keep calm but his tone betrayed his emotions, turning slightly agitated.</p><p> </p><p>“He is pressing charges on you and the hospital saying that she was tricked into taking the potions and that resulted in her early demise.” </p><p> </p><p>“How am I supposed to have tricked her?”</p><p> </p><p>“He has said that you had a close relationship with the patient and that she trusted you more than she had trusted any of her other Healers. He is accusing you of taking advantage of that relationship to use her as a test subject. He is accusing you of doing this so that you could find a treatment for your girlfriend, Astoria Greengrass, who is suffering from the same blood curse... These are his statements not mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you see the contradiction in his statements?” He asked Granger incredulously. </p><p> </p><p>“Cassius is not wrong when he said that Mrs Montgomery trusted me fully. It was through this trust that she consented to the alternative treatment. She loved Astoria. She was her favourite niece. She wanted to do it for her. She knew Cassius would not be happy about it and so she didn’t tell him. Trust me when I say that I tried numerous times to convince her to talk to him but she was adamant. She even made me vow not to tell him. It was just a verbal agreement not an unbreakable vow but you know as well as I, that magical promises are binding. I followed through on my words, Granger.” He paused. </p><p> </p><p>Granger continued “His further accusation is that you knowingly put her in harm through the alternative treatment. Being a Healer, you did something that was not in your patient’s best interest. Hence, you broke your Healer’s oath. This accusation can lead to your Healing license being revoked. St. Mungos will be held responsible as well for allowing such practice.” Granger’s tone still was frustratingly calm. </p><p> </p><p>“As I mentioned, she was well aware of the consequences of her decision. She knew she was dying one way or the other. She wanted me to use her case for advancing the healing knowledge. I urged her to reconsider each time that we tried a new potion but she was as insistent every time. I cared for her too. I care for all my patients. That’s why they trust me. If we had not done any experimenting on her, even then she only had a year or so to live. She was already in unbearable pain and she was on the strongest of pain relieving potions. I knew she did not want to live a life like this. She preferred dying for the cause rather than live another twelve months in pain.” He hated that his voice shook at the very last. He was the one glaring at Granger now. </p><p> </p><p>She had been looking intently at him throughout his explanation, as though he was a rather interesting book. She kept looking at him for a moment more, her large brown eyes dancing between his own. She seemed to have gotten what she wanted because she pursed her lips slightly as if to control a smile and nodded at him. </p><p> </p><p>“I, of course, have read your counter-statement, Healer Malfoy. It was very clinical and to the point. I needed to see your compassion towards your patients. This compassion of yours is going to save your career. The Wizengamot will want to see it.” </p><p> </p><p>Draco was angry at her for making him feel vulnerable while she sat there, perfectly calm and composed. He narrowed his eyes at her and opened his mouth but was interrupted by Healer Scott who had been suspiciously silent till now. </p><p> </p><p>“I agree. They already see the truth in the papers. When they will hear his genuineness they will be convinced of his innocence.” Scott said. He clapped his hands together once and got up and headed towards the door. </p><p> </p><p>“I am late for my rounds. Please feel free to use my office to work the details of the case.” He nodded at them and went his way, closing the door behind him. </p><p> </p><p>Draco glared at her for a few moments, he took a few deep breaths to control his anger. He hated to admit it, but he was rather impressed by her Slytherin behaviour. She was ignoring him, busying herself by pulling out some important looking papers from the folder, refusing to look at him. </p><p> </p><p>He got up and walked towards the sofa in the corner of the office. The coffee table in front of it contained all the ingredients to make tea. Granger’s firm had asked him to keep his entire morning free. It was two hours till lunch time. They might as well get comfortable. </p><p> </p><p>“Tea, Granger?” He looked over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and joined him, sitting in an arm-chair beside the sofa. He tapped the tray with his wand and the tea pot filled with water and started to simmer. He asked her how she took her tea. Once it was ready, he levitated it towards her and set it down on the table in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>She picked up the saucer and sat back with it. When he leaned back on the sofa, he saw her glance at him over her cup and then quickly look away. </p><p> </p><p>“I really did not do anything wrong here, Granger.” He sighed “Sam was a very close family friend. She was particularly close to my mother. I would never have done anything to hurt her more. She was dying, and was in unimaginable pain.” Draco tried not to hide his emotions. He wanted her to believe him. </p><p> </p><p>Granger’s professional stiffness visibly softened. </p><p> </p><p>Her tone was much kinder when she spoke. “I do believe that you are innocent. As I said. I have read the documents. They all prove your innocence. It also helps that you keep a detailed record of all your patients. Once the International Healers committee clears your name, which they will, it will be easy enough to convince the Wizengamot of your innocence.” </p><p> </p><p>“If it will be so easy, why were you interrogating me for so long?” He narrowed his eyes at her.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s only been half an hour, Malfoy, and I was not interrogating you. You are going to be asked these questions. I expect you to give satisfactory answers every time you answer them. It is my job to ensure that. I will not be there to argue on your behalf with the committee. I will however, have your back with the trial. Your answers and my arguments need to be synchronised.” </p><p> </p><p>He nodded at her. She stole a look at her folder that she had left on Scott’s desk. </p><p> </p><p>“Your family and The Montgomerys are old acquaintances aren’t you?” She asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“You and Mr Montgomery must have known each other for many years now.”</p><p> </p><p>“They are an old Pureblood family from America. Our fathers were business associates when we were little. Our mothers were very good friends too. Samantha, his mother, was British. She had moved across the continent for Sylvias, her husband. Sylvias used to visit here for business quite frequently. The whole family used to come stay with us at the manor every few months. Cassius and I were best of friends. He went to Ilvermony and then their visits became infrequent. </p><p> </p><p>Samantha and Sylvias were very liberal in their thoughts. They did not want anything to do with the Dark Lord, so they stopped coming to England, all together. When he rose again, Samantha was particularly outspoken against pureblood supremacy. My father had a difficult relationship with her, to say the least. I used to idolise my father at that particular time. Cassius and my friendship suffered between the clash of ideologies.” He took a sip of tea and continued. </p><p> </p><p>“Samantha had been ill for years. Her blood curse was relatively late onset. She was almost thirty when she gave birth to Cassius. It was presented immediately after his birth. She had been using strengthening and blood replenishing potions ever since. However, Astoria’s curse started showing its symptoms early.” He looked down at his tea. </p><p> </p><p>When he looked up at Granger, she nodded to him. </p><p> </p><p>“How are Mrs Montgomery and Astoria Greengrass related?”</p><p> </p><p>“Their mothers are second maternal cousins. They were very close though. Like sisters. Sam was Tori’s godmother.” </p><p> </p><p>“So this curse has a maternal inheritance?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p> </p><p>There was a pause in Granger’s interview,she hesitated slightly before starting again. “You mentioned that your research and eventual discovery will benefit wizarding folk, but isn’t this curse quite rare? I do understand that Astoria being your... girlfriend, you would want to do anything to save her a life of pain and early death, but how would your treatment be helpful for wizarding folk in general?” She looked slightly apologetic and then added, “The Wizengamot may question your intentions, so I need to prepare you for it.” </p><p> </p><p>Granger really was leaving no stones unturned. He gritted his teeth slightly but he knew that she was just being thorough, so he answered her. </p><p> </p><p>“This particular curse is rare, but the potion that I am trying to develop has a strong possibility of helping with other blood ailments. The aim of the potion is to slow down the effects of the curse enough that there is a chance to find a counter. Many curses take decades to find a solution. Some don’t have a counter curse at all. The potion will keep them healthy enough so that they may have a fulfilling life. I may even have succeeded in developing such a potion already. Sam had been showing improvement before her failing heart gave up. It was too far gone. Her stage was too advanced. We were late to save her. Astoria may have a chance and so would others with blood ailments. The cursed may not have the life expectancy of a normal wizarding person after the potion, but they will live up to average muggle age before succumbing...and.. for the record, Astoria, is not my girlfriend. We are very good friends, that’s all.” </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widened a little. She nodded. “Have you planned to collaborate with any curse-breakers? That might help.”</p><p> </p><p>“I certainly have been thinking of doing that. I have a fellowship in Healing related to curse breaking. I went to Israel for a year after my training in St Mungo’s to learn that. The hospital in Israel is the best in the world for learning that particular specialty. I have been able to break most of the curses that I have encountered. This particular one is very difficult. I had asked Bill Weasley for help after the recent batch of potions had started showing a positive effect on her.”</p><p> </p><p>He told her more details about his research, partly because she was his Solicitor and partly because she was showing a keen interest in it. Her brown eyes sparkled with enthusiasm at the prospect of gaining new knowledge. Her eyes were beautiful, it lit up with excitement when she expressed herself. He wondered how he had never noticed that before. </p><p> </p><p>They spent a few more minutes preparing his documents for the committee and she had him sign a few papers. They finished half an hour early. They scheduled to meet up after the Healer committee meeting. </p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Draco was happy that the meeting went successfully. They questioned his ethics of using experimental potions on humans, but after they learnt that he had tested their basic safety on animals, they seemed satisfied with him. A few even praised his research. </p><p> </p><p>Granger came to his office after lunchtime. She was wearing dark green robes that day. She could pull off the Slytherin colours very elegantly. He told her about his successful meeting. </p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations, Malfoy.” She smiled at him. “This ensures that the trial will be in our favour. It is scheduled two weeks from today. I just found out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. What else should I be preparing for?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think you need to prepare anything more today. We will refresh everything in a couple of days before the trial.”</p><p> </p><p>“So why are you here today?” He wondered and he couldn't help but flash her his signature smirk at her. </p><p> </p><p>“I, much like you do with your patients, hold the best interest of my clients. In my opinion, going through a trial is not the only option. We have much better ones.”</p><p> </p><p>He was suspicious, “Like what?”</p><p> </p><p>“We could have a meet-up with Mr Montgomery.” </p><p> </p><p>He inhaled through his nose trying to hide his frustration. “He will never agree to that.” </p><p> </p><p>“If he does, then are you ready to meet with him? We could avoid a very public trial.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can try. Maybe you could convince him but I doubt it. He is too angry and he has a... personal grudge on me.” Draco tried to be vague. She looked at him questioningly but didn't press him further. After a moment of silence, he thought it was better to tell her his version of the story if she was going to meet with Cassius. He put his index finger and thumb on his temple and decided to tell her the truth. </p><p> </p><p>“Cassius has been in love with Astoria since we were twelve. Unfortunately, she considered him only to be a good friend. Things between him and I got strained when Astoria told him she fancied me in our last year at Hogwarts. I received a very hurtful letter from Cassius that summer. He accused me of stealing Astoria from him. I had no idea at that time that she liked me. Cassius had always been very protective and possessive of her. I had an inkling of his feelings towards her. So I could never look at Astoria in any way other than a friend. She was very disturbed when I told her so. I did not mention Cassius, but she figured it out that it was through Cassius that I had known about her preference of me. She felt very betrayed. She and Cassius have not spoken to each other for the last five years. I was in my second year of training when Astoria showed first signs of the blood curse. I studied her case and her history carefully. I was determined to heal her. I applied for the fellowship in my last year. Since we spent a lot of time together, our friends and even our families thought we were romantically involved.” </p><p> </p><p>“We kept in touch throughout my year in Israel. When Sam heard that I had completed my fellowship in Healing-curse-breaking, she moved to England. Cassius came with her to care for her. We worked on her curse for two years. Between her and Astoria, I had gotten two patients with the same curse and it helped me learn more about it. I learnt that it was impossible to reverse the effects that had already taken hold over the body. When my potions became too experimental, it was unwise to subject Astoria to them. The curse had done very little irreversible damage to Astoria. Samantha volunteered. The last potion that I developed was exponentially better than the previous ones. She was pain free for three weeks. The previous potions combined with the curse had taken a toll on her, though... She at the minimum, died in peace. I was glad I could at least do that for her.” He looked at the case papers on his desk, he could not look into her eyes and see judgments for him. </p><p> </p><p>“It was an unavoidable side effect, Malfoy.” Her soft tone made him look up at her. “You really did your best.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know? You weren’t there.” He did not mean to come off as aggressive. He just could not accept her pity. </p><p> </p><p>“I read your notes, remember? It was obvious that you gave it everything you could.” She smiled tightly at him. </p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded. “I know... but...”</p><p> </p><p>“You still feel guilty.” Granger prompted. </p><p> </p><p>He looked at her in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“I do.” He admitted. He could not understand why it was so easy to talk to her. </p><p> </p><p>She nodded at him. “I can’t empathise but I can sympathise. But Malfoy, this is what makes you a good healer. You have so much compassion for your patients that you will take utmost care to do your best for them. That’s all we can do in the end isn’t it? Do our best and then hope for the best?” Granger looked hopefully at him. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to make fun of her innocent statement, but there was too much kindness in her eyes, he opted for a small genuine smile instead. She smiled widely back at him and he thought she had one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen. He shook himself before she caught him staring at her perfect full lips. </p><p> </p><p>She undoubtedly had a talent with people. He could sense that people talked to her easily. He did care about Cassius. He still considered him to be one of his closest friends. If anyone could convince him, Granger could. </p><p> </p><p>“Talk to Cassius. Hopefully he will come around and we won’t have to go through the trial.” He told her. </p><p> </p><p>She nodded to him. “I will try my hardest.” She was as sincere as always. She got up. </p><p> </p><p>“Leaving already?” He found himself asking. </p><p> </p><p>“Is there anything else you want to discuss?” she innocently questioned him.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I didn’t even offer you tea.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, Malfoy. If I am successful in talking Mr Montgomery into meeting with you, we will have celebratory tea.”</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes. “That will be worth dinner at least.” Was he flirting with her?</p><p> </p><p>“Deal.” She held up her hand for him to shake. The moment their hands met he felt goosebumps rise up his forearm. She was comfortably warm. Her hands were small and soft. What was happening to him?</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a date.” He pushed his luck. </p><p> </p><p>It was her turn to roll her eyes. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>—————</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A whole week had passed since he last saw Granger. He had come from his final rounds on Friday afternoon when an official looking owl dropped an envelope on his desk and waited patiently for his response. He gave it a few treats and opened the letter. </p><p> </p><p>Out came a small folded note and a large official looking letter. He read the note first. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Malfoy,  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You owe me that dinner. I am coming to meet you at 4. Let me know if it is convenient by return owl.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Granger </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He smiled a little. He wrote his acceptance to meet her and tied it to the owl’s leg. He unfolded the other paper as the owl took off. The firm was letting him know of the time and place of meeting as demanded by Cassius. It was scheduled on Sunday morning in the townhouse owned by the Montgomerys, where Cassius was currently residing. He frowned at that. He wasn’t very happy with Cassius demanding anything of him. </p><p> </p><p>Granger arrived on time and smiled at him. He gave her a tight smile as she took a seat across his desk. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to meet him at his home. I want a neutral place of meeting.” He told her a little more aggressively than he wanted. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes flashed for a moment and then she nodded at him. “I agree. We don’t have to play into his demands. We are on the winning side. I can ask him to meet us at my office or a restaurant. Since it’s an informal meeting it can be held anywhere we want. He is not going to involve his Solicitor, so I don’t have to be there.” </p><p> </p><p>Draco considered her for a moment. “I think a restaurant would be better. I want you to be there. Cassius and I... tend to get aggressive. You can keep me in check, sort of like a mediator.” He smiled smugly at her. </p><p> </p><p>She nodded. He could feel that there was something else she needed to say to him by the way she was fiddling with her fingers.. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it, Granger?” </p><p> </p><p>“If we could get Miss Greengrass invited, all the misunderstandings will be clea....”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Absolutely not. She will not be involved in this.” His tone rose as he stood.</p><p> </p><p>“If this goes to trial, she will be asked to give a statement anyways. She is an important part of this and an important ally.” She answered back calmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Be that as it may. She will be kept out of this for as long as possible.” He was getting angrier by the minute. </p><p> </p><p>“What if she doesn’t mind getting involved?”</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath to control himself “Granger, please, would you keep her out of this?”</p><p> </p><p>“She is our best chance to resolve everything informally.” Her patient tone did not help his fury as she pushed the matter further. </p><p> </p><p>“Granger, for the last time, <em> don’t involve her </em>.” he punctuated the last few words.</p><p> </p><p>She opened her mouth to argue more but he interrupted her. </p><p> </p><p>“Granger, promise me, you will not do anything to involve her.” </p><p> </p><p>She stared at him intently for a long time. He did not know what her intelligent brown eyes saw in his, but she nodded, “Okay. I promise. I will not contact her.”</p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As Granger approached him on the morning of the meeting, he noticed that she had styled her hair differently from the formal bun she had worn all the times that they had met. She had her hair down and her neat brown ringlets were reflecting different shades of red and blonde depending on how the light hit her hair. He was quite mesmerised with it. She had owled him the previous night to meet him ten minutes early for their informal meeting with Cassius. He had been waiting for her outside the top-end restaurant only for a minute or so. She was wearing a muggle knee-length pastel blue dress. The neckline was not as high as her formal robes, and he tried his best to only look into her large eyes. He nodded at her as a way of greeting. She smiled at him and he opened the door to let her enter the restaurant before him. </p><p> </p><p>He followed her in and he could not help his eyes wander down to her backside. He looked up fast and had to admit that the short muggle dresses looked very good, especially if the women in them had shapely legs and backsides.</p><p> </p><p>The establishment was owned by a wizard but it catered to both muggle and wizarding customers. They were escorted to an isolated wizarding section, which ensured some privacy. They sat opposite each other at a table for four. He saw Granger cast a couple of spells around them. He could see the ripple of magic. Privacy charms, he believed. </p><p> </p><p>Granger became a little fidgety. She clasped her purse a few times and then put her elbows on the table and closed her eyes. He watched amusedly as she took deep breaths. She opened her eyes and they were apologetic. </p><p> </p><p>“Malfoy... you trust that I have your best interest don’t you?” He could tell that she was very nervous. </p><p> </p><p>He nodded, bracing himself. He could feel in his gut that she had done something very Gryffindorish. </p><p> </p><p>“Mr Cassius Montgomery is not the only person that is expected to this informal meet.” </p><p> </p><p>The hesitation in her tone was enough to help him guess who the other person was. Fury bubbled inside him. </p><p> </p><p>“Granger what the...” </p><p> </p><p>“Malfoy before you overreact...”</p><p> </p><p>“I trusted you with this, Granger.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, Malfoy, if you would just let me ex-“</p><p> </p><p>“What explanation is there? You did exactly what I asked you not to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Malfoy...”</p><p> </p><p>“You have broken my trust. I am going to demand another representative from your firm as soon as this is over.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, hopefully after today's meeting you won’t need one for this particular reason.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will make sure that if I do, you won’t be the one who the hospital or I will be liaising with.”</p><p> </p><p>He saw the flash of hurt that passed her eyes, and he felt satisfied for having hurt her as much as he himself felt. </p><p> </p><p>“I have changed my mind. I don’t want you to be present for the meeting.” Draco said ruthlessly. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Have a good meeting, Mr Malfoy.” She started to get up from her chair when the door of the wizarding section opened. Astoria strode in followed by the Maitre d’. He escorted her towards their table. </p><p> </p><p>Astoria extended her hand towards Granger. “Solicitor Granger, are you leaving?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, something urgent has come up. I have to take my leave, I am sorry.” Granger lied. It didn't pass Draco that Granger's face was flushed.</p><p> </p><p>“I am sorry to hear that.” Astoria said looking between Draco and her. </p><p> </p><p>A tall blonde man entered the room and Draco groaned. The two of them had always looked like brothers. Cassius had dark blonde hair, blue eyes and his features were rounder than Draco's but they still looked similar. Draco remembered all the times that people had annoyingly pointed that out to them. </p><p> </p><p>Both Granger and Astoria turned to look at the newly arrived individual. He made his way towards them and smiled at Granger in a little too friendly of a way.  </p><p> </p><p>“Miss Granger, it’s nice to meet you again.” Cassius shook her hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Likewise, but I must take my leave. As I was telling Miss Greengrass, something important has suddenly come up.” </p><p> </p><p>“I am sorry to hear that, I was looking forward to interacting with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we can meet over lunch or dinner to continue our talks on Elf rights?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco gritted his teeth. Something must have shown on his face because Cassius looked amused as he glanced at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure, Mr Montgomery.” Granger simpered at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Please call me Cassius... I am looking forward to our meeting.”</p><p> </p><p>Granger nodded at him and at Astoria. Avoiding Draco’s eyes, she turned her back and left. He was distracted, but a little Occlumency helped him keep Granger aside and focus on the issue at hand. Astoria took the lead in the beginning. She may have sensed his distraction. She was particularly good at these things. He looked at her as she sat beside him and explained to Cassius what a great healer Draco was. She portrayed him to be just short of a saint. For some reason that was making him irritated and uncomfortable. </p><p> </p><p>After their orders arrived, all three ate in awkward silence. Draco put his fork down after a bite of his eggs. He looked Cassius directly in the eyes and apologised to him. He apologised for the death of his mother. After all, Draco too had lost an important person from his life. He explained how he hated to see her in pain. How he worked tirelessly on potions as fast as he could. He apologised for not being able to save her in the end and that Samantha’s case would help give meaning to countless lives including the life of the incredible woman sitting beside him. </p><p> </p><p>Astoria held his hand in hers and wiped a tear from her cheek with another. </p><p> </p><p>“Cass, Aunt Samantha had made it very clear to me that this was what she wanted.” Astoria said gently. </p><p> </p><p>Cassius cleared his throat. “Why did either of you not tell me about the alternative treatment?” Hurt was visible on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you ever think to come and speak to me? I was your mother’s healer, a former friend of yours, but you could not put aside your ego for once and come meet me.” Draco said. </p><p> </p><p>Cassius looked ashamed. </p><p> </p><p>“When Sam told me you knew nothing of the new treatment that we were trying, I wanted to contact you but she made me promise not to tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Why did my own mother keep this from me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because she knew you would not have allowed her to continue with it.” Astoria said a little too harshly. Draco squeezed her hand once, in warning, and let it go. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s human nature to try to keep our beloved with us as long as we can.” Draco kindly said. </p><p> </p><p>Cassius pressed a hand on his eyes for a moment. When he looked back at Draco his eyes were pained. “That last month, she was so happy. Her appetite had improved, she had started decorating the house. Her pain finally was manageable enough... I thought you were successfully healing her. I thought she was getting better, that she had a chance. It was shocking to have her dead when I had just started to hope that she had more time.” He closed his eyes tightly. </p><p> </p><p>Astoria reached across the table to hold his hand in sympathy. He opened his eyes at her touch and stared at their hands in wonder. His vulnerable eyes left no doubt in Draco’s mind that he was still desperately in love with her. </p><p> </p><p>“Aunt Samantha did it for me, so if you want to blame anyone at this table, blame me for the rest of our lives, I will not stop you.” Astoria softly said. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t blame you. I could never blame you.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you are blaming Draco then I am more at fault than him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not, not anymore.” Cassius looked at him and Draco nodded at him. </p><p> </p><p>Draco still had a heavy weight on his chest and he felt in his heart that this was the right moment to confess what had been eating him up. “I do blame myself, for letting her sacrifice herself.”</p><p> </p><p>“We all knew how stubborn she always was.” Cassius smiled at him ruefully. “I am grateful that you granted us a few peaceful moments together, and for that, I thank you, Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded to him. Astoria wiped at her face again. They ate in silence for a few more minutes. The air around them felt heavy. Cassius and Astoria started with small talk, they spoke about his half done home decor. She promised to help him with finishing the work. Suddenly, Draco felt like an intruder on a first date with the couple. He invented a fake emergency and got up from the table. </p><p> </p><p>“I will be officially dropping the case tomorrow. I hope we can keep in touch.” Cassius told him. </p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded again. “Of course, Cass, anytime. Just owl me.”</p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p> </p><p>Astoria came for her routine checkup next Friday morning. There was a distinct happiness to her that had been absent for many years now. Her diagnostics were looking better too. He had started her on Sam’s potion after it had passed rigorous testing in various potions labs across the country. </p><p> </p><p>“Your diagnostics are improving. The potion is working.” He told her. </p><p> </p><p>“Yay!” She smiled at him and hugged him. </p><p> </p><p>He returned the hug with one arm and then disentangled himself. He avoided her eyes in the pretext of writing the notes. </p><p> </p><p>“I hope you know that it was me who contacted Granger and not the other way round.” </p><p> </p><p>He looked up at her then. She had a knowing look on her face as she smiled tightly at him. </p><p> </p><p>“She told me that you don’t want me involved. You have always protected me, Draco. It was my turn to get you out of this mess. Granger and I both thought that the conflict would be resolved more effectively if everything was openly said to each other. It was born out of misunderstanding, after all.” </p><p> </p><p>“Cassius and I both have anger issues and the ability to hold a grudge for a long time. It could have gone the other way just as easily.”</p><p> </p><p>“But it didn’t. We are here and all the grudges are resolved. Well... almost all.” She gave him a piercing look. </p><p> </p><p>He kept looking at her then sighed. “I don’t have time for this right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Talk to her.” Astoria said before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>He finished with his new patients, had a hurried lunch and completed his afternoon rounds in a trance. His mind kept going back to Granger’s hurt face. A little bit of Occlumency helped keep his guilt at bay for the rounds. </p><p> </p><p>As he sat down in his office, it was impossible to ignore the heavy feeling of shame in his chest. He had hurt her inexcusably. He hadn’t given her a chance to speak. She may have tried to tell him that she hadn’t betrayed him but he was too angry to let her. </p><p> </p><p>He put his head in his hand. The longing to see her and apologise made him get up and meet Healer Scott to find out about the location of their Law firm. </p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p> </p><p>He apparated at the busy Berkeley square at five in the evening. The firm office was located on the topmost floor of a large Muggle building. Most of the occupants were leaving the building and he hoped that Granger was still at her office. Knowing her nature, he was sure that she was the type to overwork herself so he was hopeful. He stepped into a plush office with a cosy waiting area. The receptionist offered him refreshments as she asked him to wait. He refused the offer and sat down on a comfortable armchair. </p><p> </p><p>The display behind the reception showed moving photos of all the Solicitors of the firm with their credentials. Granger’s credentials were through the roof. She had been recruited after her two very successful years at the Ministry. Being a celebrity, her information was being shown on the display more frequently. </p><p> </p><p>The receptionist informed him Granger was in a meeting. Seeing as he did not have an appointment with her, the receptionist was unable to tell him how long he was going to have to wait. He waited for half an hour before the door to the main office opened. Out came a portly looking older wizard. Granger followed him to the waiting area. The receptionist stood up. </p><p> </p><p>“It has been the most wonderful meeting with you, Miss Granger. I am looking forward to working with you.” He touched his hat for her and she nodded to him gracefully. </p><p> </p><p>“It was a pleasure for me too, Mr. Barnett.”</p><p> </p><p>Granger gave the receptionist a look and she nodded to her, signaling that she would escort the man to the lifts. When Granger finally looked at Draco, her eyes widened but otherwise she did not acknowledge him. She turned around and started walking back the way she had come. </p><p> </p><p>He jumped up. “Granger, wait!” </p><p> </p><p>She turned around and said “I will let Mr Diggle know you are here.” </p><p> </p><p>“I am here to meet you. Not Diggle.” </p><p> </p><p>She raised her eyebrows and after a moment of hesitation, led him to her office. </p><p> </p><p>When he had thought earlier to himself that Granger was probably an over-worker, it was the understatement of the century. Her large office was very messy. Files and papers were scattered everywhere. It looked like she worked on too many cases at once. He could not understand how she found anything in the humongous clutter. Her overflowing desk was somewhat organised. He closed the door behind him and sat on the seat offered by her. He could just see her over the files. </p><p> </p><p>She sat in silence, waiting for him to say something. Unable to broach the subject, he cleared his throat for the second time and she finally spoke. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you not get the letter that Mr Montgomery has retrieved the case? I was sure you would have received it by Tuesday.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did.” </p><p> </p><p>“Is there any further problem with the case?”</p><p> </p><p>“No there isn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to have another representative  present for this meeting?”</p><p> </p><p>It seemed she would not stop asking him things. </p><p> </p><p>“Granger, just listen to me please.” </p><p> </p><p>She closed her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“I am sorry for assuming that you had contacted Astoria. She told me what had happened.” </p><p> </p><p>Granger nodded to him. “Was there anything else?” She said it in a perfectly serene manner. </p><p> </p><p>“No. That’s all I came to say.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay. You can show yourself out then.” </p><p> </p><p>She opened a random file in front of her and started reading it. He stared at her. He could almost see the wall she had built between them. Maybe that wall was a constant. He looked at the files around him and he could imagine her living here. Going home only to sleep. He wondered what had happened to her. He thought he was the only one who could build such solid walls but Granger was on another level. He remembered being second best to her in every subject at Hogwarts. She had outshined him in being a social pariah too. This time however, he was not jealous of her. He was worried. He wanted to know what had happened to her.</p><p> </p><p>He rummaged his mind about any news that he had read about the Golden trio over the years. He vaguely remembered reading about Potter and female Weasley getting married three years ago. Weren’t they having a kid? Did they already have one? Weren’t Granger and Ron Weasley a thing? What had happened to them? He distinctly remembered seeing last week’s newspaper which had a photo of Weasley holding hands with a very pretty blonde haired girl. Granger and him had broken up it seemed. </p><p> </p><p>He was curious to know what had happened to her. She was unlike any witch he had ever seen and she fascinated him. Had he always been fascinated by the Muggleborn overachiever? </p><p> </p><p>“Granger!”</p><p> </p><p>“Malfoy!” She looked up and her carefully controlled composure seemed on the edge. “I have a lot of work to do. Would you mind?” She pointed to the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I mind!” He had not meant to be angry. “I am trying to say something here.” </p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am sorry that I assumed that you betrayed me.” </p><p> </p><p>“I heard you the first time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you please let me apologise?”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t you already say sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>“But you did not accept it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fine. I accept your apology, Malfoy. Happy? Now please let me work.” </p><p> </p><p>“No.” </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean by no?” She was getting angry. It was good to see some emotion on her face. </p><p> </p><p>“You have to have dinner with me. I owe you dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t <em> have </em> to do anything.” She had resolutely turned back to that damn file. </p><p> </p><p>“Granger!” He stood up and rounded the table. He invaded her personal space. A subtle fragrance filled his nostrils. It reminded him of chocolate and strawberries. </p><p> </p><p>“Malfoy! What are you doing?” </p><p> </p><p>That was a good question. What was he doing? He wanted to shake her, he wanted to make her accept his apology and mean it. He wanted to...</p><p> </p><p>Before she could say anything more to him he had turned her chair towards him and was leaning on her. </p><p> </p><p>“Malfoy! This is unacceptable. You cannot-”</p><p> </p><p>He kissed her. He could not stop himself. The moment their lips touched he felt the same shiver that had passed him when he had touched her hand, shooting throughout his body. She was warm in his hands. He took hold of her arms and pulled her to him. She staggered and completely leaned on him as he made her stand up. </p><p> </p><p>It took a long time to break the wall but he was patiently moving his lips on hers. One hand tangled in the roots of her hair and one tightly around her waist, he engulfed her completely. </p><p> </p><p>When the wall finally fell, it was like the breakage of a dam. He could feel her hands rushing up his chest to his neck. She pulled at his collar and responded to him like she had been starving for the kiss. He realised that he had been starving too. He had been longing for human contact, for a warm embrace, for <em> her </em>. When the kiss finally ended they stood there for a long time embracing each other, catching their breath. She had burrowed her face in his chest and he was resting his cheek on top of her head. He felt like he could share her warmth for eternity. It was like the whole world had stopped. He was in a blissful trance that he never wanted to get out of. It looked like she was in a trance too.</p><p> </p><p>He could feel her stirring and he came to his senses too. He looked at her with guarded eyes as he backed away from her. Had he been too forceful? Had he hurt her?</p><p> </p><p>It was she who broke the silence again. </p><p> </p><p>“So...Dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah... yes... We should start with that.” </p><p> </p><p>He offered her his hand and led her to the first of many evenings that they would share. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let us know what you think of the work.</p><p>Kudos and Comments are much, much appreciated.</p><p>Love,<br/>VGinny and DaniiiAnn</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>